The Secredite Series: Caro
by percabethforfreakinever
Summary: PJ Fan Fiction!
1. Chapter 1

1

I really had no idea. To begin, I didn't even think I was anything. Just a fashion plate with a huge temper. I even thought maybe I was just a half blood. But no, I had to be even weirder, and maybe even important.

You're lost, aren't you? I'll start from the beginning.

My name is Caro Daysum. I am fifteen years old. I was adopted when I was not even a week old. My parents ran off and left me at the first house they saw. My adoptive parents are always trying to be supportive, but I want nothing to do with them. They annoy me. They pretty much leave me alone, because when I get mad, I get MAD. They sent me off to Fairfield Boarding School in New Jersey because they said I would "disrupt" the household if I stayed. Now I only see them on holidays.

I have to be careful about my temper at school, because my "parents" don't want me to get kicked out of school again. It's hard to find school for a girl who can't control her sass. But the weird thing is, one moment I'll be all nice and flirty, and if you say one thing that sets me off, good luck. I'm very moody.

My best friend at Fairfield is Maci Sanchez. She's sixteen. Basically, she drives me everywhere. The weird thing about Maci is she believes in Greek gods and goddesses. Don't ask me why, but she's pretty eccentric. I don't think anyone in this day in age believes that stuff. I think she's just trying to prove she's different. We've been friends ever since my arrival at Fairfield last year. It's March now. We're planning to brake out of this place one of these days and drive to Long Island.

Another weird thing is people are kind of drawn to me. I guess I'm pretty popular. _Everybody _tells me their secrets, and even if they don't, I kind of get a weird feeling in my gut as if I already know.

I was sitting in English one day, bored. My teacher is cruel. She acts as if keeping up with your makeup isn't important. Trust me, you can _so _tell. What's the big deal if she's talking about perfect tenses and I want to fix my lipstick?

"DAYSUM! This is not beauty hour!" she screeched.

"Shut up," I mumbled, my voice getting louder. "Just shut up! You know, _you_ could use a beauty hour yourself!" A strong wind blew into the classroom, knocking all her papers off the desk. Outside loud thunder crackled and I could see the bright lightning flashing outside. It was intense, just like my mood. But I didn't think it was supposed to rain today...

"I'm not scared of you, you Temperamental Beauty Guru," she said slyly, and slipped away to slam the window shut. She just made me angrier. Temperamental Beauty Guru? Really?

Then something caught my eye. She couldn't close the window. The wind was getting very strong—so strong that it picked Ms. Pfeiffer right off her feet and carried her away. No joke.

I was shocked. As soon as I had gotten happier, the sun came back out. My teacher was nowhere to be found. The school wannabes slipped past me as they ditched class. Everybody hated them because they were just jealous of me whereas I was down to earth and had a vintage freak like Maci for a best friend.

"Even makeup can't hide your ugliness, Caro," the blonde one said to me.

"But she's actually really pretty," the dumb one whispered in her ear.

"Shut up!" the blonde one screeched at the dumb one. Then they all started fighting.

"See you later, girls," I said and walked out of the classroom to find Maci.

I found Maci in the bathroom writing on the walls with fire engine red lipstick.

_ "Rest in Tartarus, Amelia Pfeiffer," _it read.

"Maci," I said. "You're gonna get in trouble."

She turned around swiftly and was obviously surprised. She had bright green eyes and brown hair, which was swept up in a messy bun. She wore a vintage dress, jean jacket, and combat boots.

"Who cares, Caro, if we're leaving tonight?"

"It's March—wait a minute, Maci, you mean?"

"Yeah, I mean!" she squealed.

Maci threw her keys up into the air and grabbed them with a quick swipe of her hand. I couldn't believe it. We were escaping tonight!

Maci and I shared a room. We were packing in it to get ready for our drive to Long Island. It took us about an hour, but then we finally finished. As we walked out of our room, our friend Kyle Charleston gave us big thumbs up.

After carefully weaving our way through long corridors, we finally reached Maci's Ford Fiesta. She was just about to put her bronze keys in the ignition when a hand swiped them away. I looked up and Ms. Pfeiffer was glaring down at us.

"Hello girls, going somewhere?"

"You nonhuman creature, you... go back to Hades!" Maci shrieked. Then she screamed all these ancient Greek curses at our teacher. I had no idea what was going on.

"Don't you know better than to threaten a daughter of Echidna?" Ms. Pfeiffer said.

I hadn't known much about Greek myths until Maci. Now, it was all I heard about. As I recalled, Echidna was the mother of all monsters, and apparently that was her daughter. I personally thought everyone was crazy.

But then Ms. Pfeiffer's skirt ripped in half and out came a serpent tail. No joke. I tried to run away but the tail grabbed me and hung me up in the sky, poisoning me from the constriction.

"I don't want you, Sanchez. I want the demigod!"

I looked at Maci desperately, confused as ever.

In the process of capturing me, Ms. Pfeiffer had dropped Maci's keys. Just then, Maci ran over to grab them. I hoped with all my heart she wasn't going to drive away.

"Go on," the teacher taunted. "Drive away so I can eat your friend."

I was getting weaker by the second. Maci hesitated and then threw me the keys.

"STAB!" she screeched.

So I stabbed my teacher. Then she turned to dust. All I remember was collapsing and blacking out on the hard pavement.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I awoke in the back seat of Maci's car; we were racing down a Long Island road. It was the dead of night. I sat up and looked out the window towards the sky. Not a single star in sight. It was eerie.

But then suddenly I remembered the whole incident with Ms. Pfeiffer. I was trying over and over to convince myself it was just a dream, but for some reason I just... couldn't.

"Maci, what happened back at school?" I asked.

She looked like she was about to say something, but then her foot slammed on the brake. She fell right out of the car and onto the grass, her eyes glowing green.

"A _sister shall travel to the 600__th__ floor," _she moaned.

"Maci?"

"_And upon their existence will begin a war,_

_ Mother and son shall join together,_

_ With Olympus at risk of being lost forever._

_ Unless the immortal offer is taken,_

_ With the two girls' jobs to make secrets awaken."_

Then she collapsed. Maci lay there, unconscious. I screamed for help, to which nobody answered. Then I caught an eye of a big farm house down the hill. It was Maci's only chance. I slung her over my shoulder, and set off down the hill.

When I got to the door, I knocked and prayed that some psychos didn't live there.

As soon as the door opened, I screamed.

Standing there was a half man, half horse. I stared in astonishment at his pure white legs

"Greetings, child. I am Chiron. Bring in your friend, and I'll fix you up some tea."  
"You're a—a... a centaur," I said stupidly.

"If I had a drachma for every time somebody said that," he chuckled.

Then he picked up Maci and slung her over his horse body. I followed him into a living room, and sat down on the couch.

"So what's going on?" I asked. "What is this place?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you and your friend here are half-bloods. As in, half mortal half god or goddess. And this is Camp Half Blood. Well, the name pretty much tells all."

"What?" I laughed. "You actually think this stuff is real? And me, half god or goddess? I mean, Maci believes in all that stuff, but I don't."

"Why don't you believe?"

"Because it's all myths!"

"Ah, so you think. Think about it, do you have a missing parent or never even met your real parents? Have you had encounters with strange characters who claim to be monsters? I bet you have."

"Well, my parents left me as soon as I was born. And I'm pretty sure I just killed my English teacher—she said she was the daughter of Echidna—with bronze car keys."

"Exactly. I must admit it is a little strange that a satyr didn't find you," he said. "Although you don't have a half-blood scent, you do have some type of godly aura. Oh well, I guess it happens. Are you ADHD or dyslexic?"

"No," I replied. "I'm very good at communicating with people. I'm actually bilingual. Why do you ask?"

"Well, most demigods are ADHD and dyslexic. There has to be a first time for everything, though, am I right? Perhaps you are a daughter of Hermes or Iris, both messengers. Once again, it's strange you haven't been claimed yet. You're already..."

"Fifteen," I chimed in.

"Yes, fifteen. Most are claimed by thirteen, unless they are meant to be a secret. Now, there is one girl here who looks exactly like you and had the same weird qualities. I want you to meet Rebekah."

"Hi, I'm Bekah," said a girl who looked miraculously like me. She was standing all alone in front of the Artemis cabin, wearing a fitted orange shirt with the words _Camp Half Blood_ etched on the front. Her dark blonde hair was shoulder length, straight, and swept up in an orange headband with her side-bangs peeking out. "I haven't been claimed yet, either. But Artemis has taken me in to reside in her cabin. You are welcome here too."

I followed her into the cabin, still in shock that this was all happening. She gave me a bed with bright silver sheets, and it might have been my mind, but I could swear I saw a cartoon Artemis riding across the sheets in her chariot.

"So, you haven't been claimed either?" I asked her.

"No. Listen, Caro. I sense something. I think maybe were..."

"Sisters," we both said at the same time. Bekah laughed and then spoke again.

"I always some how know secrets. But if I don't, people tell me."

"Really?" I replied. "Me too!"

"This is crazy," she yawned.

"So, how did you get here?" I inquired.

"Well, long story short, my parents abandoned me when I was a baby. They sent me off to a rich, snobby family where I've got everything I've ever wanted. Every single MAC product ever made. But the good life can be depressing. So, after my parents ordered strawberries, I climbed in the truck and suddenly I ended up here about a week ago," she yawned again. "Jeez, Caro. I'm super tired. What do you say we hit the hay?"

"Yeah, good idea Bekah," I said sleepily as I thought about our similarities and drifted to sleep under the sleek, silk sheets.

I awoke to Bekah shaking me furiously from my sleep. She looked anxious.

"Come on, Caro! Chiron said he has something urgent to tell us!"

We walked across the fields all the way to the Big House. We were greeted by a nervous Chiron.

"Girls, I need to tell you something. Your friend here, Caro, is a descendant of Delphi. I've never seen anybody able to see the future like her other than Delphi herself. She told me she spoke the next Great Prophecy. Do you remember her suddenly spitting out a poem?"

I racked around my brain for those words Maci said last night. It had to be what he was talking about.

"A _sister shall travel to the 600__th__ floor,_

"_And upon their existence will begin a war,_

_ Mother and son shall join together,_

_ With Olympus at risk of being lost forever._

_ Unless the immortal offer is taken,_

_ With the two girls' jobs to make secrets awaken."_

"Ah, I see," he said skeptically. "I shall study the prophecy and let you know what I think of it tomorrow."

That night at dinner Bekah and I sat together at the Artemis table. We got our food, and walked up to the fire to sacrifice our food.

"For my real parents," I said. Instead of smelling burnt food like I expected, I smelled a fresh rainstorm and another smell that reminded me of fresh roses. All I knew about the second smell was that it made my heart flutter and filled me with love.

When everyone was seated, Chiron stood up to make an announcement.

"Hello, campers. We have two new members who arrived last night. Caro Daysum, sister of Bekah Herring, who is still unclaimed. Artemis has taken them in. Our other newbie is Maci Sanchez. She is the new oracle, and a descendant of Delphi herself. On other announcements, we will have capture the flag after dinner. Captains, Gabby Jackson leading red team and Livingston Kerr leading blue."

After this was announced a girl with blonde hair and sea green eyes stood up at the Poseidon table. That must have been Gabby Jackson.

When it was time for capture the flag, Bekah and I were both picked by Gabby.

"So, you two both unclaimed?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Your dad Poseidon? That's where you were sitting."

"Aw, no," she said. "I'm a legacy... Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are my grandparents. So I guess you could say Athena and Poseidon are my great grandparents."

"Percy and Annabeth?"

"Yeah, some of the most famous heroes of our time. Those two and a satyr defeated Kronos in the second Titan War. After that, they decided to date. But then Percy got his memory wiped and all this dramatic stuff happened. Years later, Percy didn't want anything to happen to them. So they got hitched and built and underwater house with special oxygen barriers. Had my dad, and then my dad had me. But they're still down there, and the water has kept them immortal. It's kind of creepy when your grandparents are younger than your parents."

"Huh. So then why do you sit at Poseidon if he's not your father?"

"I don't like attention," Gabby admitted. "All my life people want to be friends just to find out about Annabeth and Percy. It's annoying. I enjoy the solitude."

As soon as she finished, Chiron blew the horn. And I was off to find the flag with only a bow and arrow.


End file.
